An Anniversary
by ChangeHeart
Summary: This will only be updated yearly around the anniversary day of when I first joined Fanfiction. This will only show sneak peeks at future projects or whatever I have to share to show thanks. This is not a story, just a way to say thanks every year!


"Parker, we're here," my mother nudged on my shoulder while I twiddled with my thumbs.

"I got it..." Letting out a sigh, I stepped out of the car, instantly blinded by the bright light of the sun. After sitting in several vehicles that were dimly lit, the sun seemed to be something foreign. Not only that, but my legs felt like jelly.

I rubbed at my eyes and let them adjust to the sunlight. "It's been about two weeks since I've seen the sun... Was it really worth it to move here?"

Turning to my mother, I saw her nod. "Of course. You know why we're here anyways. It'll be much better here than in any other region."

"That's what you said last time..." I reached into the hovering taxi and pulled my bag from it. As I slung it over my shoulders, I looked back at my mother. "Let's get going already..."

My mother nodded as she handed the taxi driver the payment. She then turned her attention back to me. "Alright. I hope you're ready for your new life in Gamindustri."

My eyes rolled. Only _idiots could dream of a happy life. No matter what we do, it won't change anything..._

My mom led the way to a motel. We climbed up the stairs and entered our room. It wasn't exactly anything special. Just the bare essentials and then some.

Two beds, a nightstand with a lamp, a desk in a corner, bathroom, fridge, drawers and a TV.

"Well, it's a start..." I set my bag down by the bed that was closest to the window on the other end of the room. Kicking off my shoes, I flopped onto the bed and pulled the blankets over me. "Well, see ya tomorrow morning..."

I heard my mom let out a huff of frustration. "Parker, don't be like that. We just got here and you're already going to sleep? Aren't you the least bit excited?"

I sat up on the mattress. "How can I be after _that_?"

I watched as my mother bit her lip. She knew all too well that that event had affected her as well. "I get where you're coming from, but we can't let that get us down. We're starting a new life here!"

"It doesn't matter to me..." I stared into her eyes. "No matter where we go, that memory will always be following us."

My mother put her arms to her hip and stared me down. "Parker, can you please at least try to make some friends here? Maybe that could help you get your mind off of all of this..."

"Whatever," I pulled the blankets over my head. The sleep was quickly coming to me.

I'd be starting school tomorrow in this new place known as Gamindustri at Gamacademi. Not only was the school name dumb, but I didn't really care for it.

Even though my mother said that everything would be fine, it would just end up like last time. It would end up like _that_ every time.

That was the last thought I had before I lost myself to sleep...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey! I'm back!**

 **Except I'm not.**

 **But, in case you didn't read the summary, this is an anniversary thing I'll be doing. Basically, every year, around the time of when I first joined, I'll be creating a little preview or something special and posting it onto this! This is to just celebrate the time of when I first joined. But these are previews as to what could be happening in the future!**

 **Keep in mind that these are early stages of work, meaning that these could change drastically.**

 **This one in particular is a very early stage story that I plan on starting after I finish writing the sequel to _Colors of Darkness_. What makes this one special is that it'll be an interpretation of my life, but with some things changed here and there.**

 **Like Neptunia characters.**

 **Anyways, thanks to you all who were with me from the beginning! The next time you see me, the sequel will be done and I'll be working on one of a few things.**

 **But, once again, thank you all for your continued support! Without any of you, I wouldn't even be writing this!**

 **Thank you from the bottom of my heart! :)**

* * *

 _A painting is only perceived as what one believes..._


End file.
